


Ab Absurdo

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 스카리프 시타델 타워에서 죽음을 앞두고, 과거 이두 기지에서 있었던 게일런과의 어떤 에피소드를 떠올리는 크레닉.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 지금 이걸 쓰는 건 상상도 못했던 일인데, 뭔가를 써야 할 시점(?)에서 어쩌다보니 이걸 써버렸습니다.  
> 정말 엉뚱한 계기로 구상하게 되었는데, 툭 튀어나온 것 치고는 생각보다 너무 오래 잡고 있었던 탓에, 정말로 그냥 올려버립니다.  
> 평소라고 퇴고 제대로 해서 올렸던 건 아니지만요.  
> 카탈리스트를 줄거리만 알고 텀블러 등에서 사람들이 발췌해 올린 부분만 읽어서 그냥 지금 이게 제대로 돌아가고 있는지 어떤지.  
> 원래는 여기에 앞으로 뭘 어떻게 작업해서 올리고 싶고 그런 이야기도 좀 써서 올려볼까 했는데, 그냥 지웠습니다.  
> 읽어주시는 분들 계시다면 늘 감사합니다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘새로운 역사’ 그 자체인 거대한 죽음에서 절대적 파괴의 빛이 뿜어져 나와 바다에 꽂혔다. 하늘에서 바다로 그어진 빛은 한 줄기의 중심선을 그렸고, 선이 점차 굵어지며 세상은 하얗게 타오르기 시작했다. 빠른 속도로 역류하는 공기의 흐름을 온 몸으로 느끼며 남자는 다시 한 번 분노했다. 세계를 구성하고 사회를 움직이는 법칙은 너무나도 명확했다. 그렇기에 자신은 그 안에서 자신의 위치를 확보하고, 또한 스스로를 드높히기 위해 최선을 다해왔다. 그리하여 자신은 저 힘의 마땅한 ‘주인’으로서 하늘에 자리 잡은 저 동공(瞳孔)에 군림하며 저 빛을 명령해, 그 결과 파괴되는 세계를 지켜봄이 마땅했다. 

그러나 빛나는 재능을 지녔던 한 인간이 저 빛을 창조하는 것에 만족하지 않고, 멋대로 뒤늦은 후회를 핑계로 파괴를 위한 단초를 함께 마련해버리는 것으로 모든 것이 틀어져버렸다. 

단 한 사람으로 인해 예측했던 미래는 너무나 쉽게 사라졌고, 현재의 궤도가 흔들리면서 모든 것이 혼돈의 소용돌이로 빠져들어가고 말았다. 점차 굵어지는 빛의 기둥의 열기가 시시각각 다가오는 지금에도 자신이 만들어 낸 것에 먹혀버릴 것이란 사실을 받아들이기기는 너무나 어려웠다. 반군 쓰레기의 블래스터에 맞은 부위 주변으로 느껴지는 고통은 너무나 강렬했고, 온 몸이 지르는 비명을 어떤 보조약물이나 도구의 도움도 없이 버텨내고 있는 터라 차분하게 사고하기는 매우 어려웠으나, 자신의 일생에 그처럼 중요한 존재는 유일무이하였으므로 생각은 쉽게 하나의 이름으로 향했다. 

 

게일런, 게일런 어소. 친애하며 증오하는 나의 —

 

 

* * *

 

 

“완벽하군.” 

 

손에 들고 있던 폴더를 닫으며 내뱉은 한마디에 주변의 분위기가 노골적으로 풀어지는 것을 느끼며 크레닉은 노골적으로 비웃었다. 데스스타 프로젝트에 참여하고 있는 연구원들은 모두가 각 분야에서 가장 실력이 뛰어난 인물들인데도, 모두가 어리석을 정도로 쉽게 안도감이나 두려움을 표현했다. 약점이 될 수 있을 종류의 감정들을 감출 생각 따위는 하지도 못한다는 듯한 자세를 마주할 때마다 저절로 그들을 경멸할 수 밖엔 없었다. 그들로서는 게일런과 같은 유능한 인물이 프로젝트의 총책임자로 있다는 사실에 감사해야 할 이유가 한두가지가 아니었지만, 그런 사실 또한 제대로 인지하지 못할 테지. 물론 저렇게 멍청하게 구는 존재들이 있기에, 아무리 사소한 것이라도 놓치지 않으며 프로젝트를 효율적으로 운영하면서도, 자신에게 온전히 향하는 크레닉의 칭찬에도 아무런 내색 없이, 다만 무표정한 얼굴로 자신이 내민 서류를 돌려 받아 차분하게 옆에 끼는 게일런의 태도가 더욱 눈에 띄기 마련이었지만 말이다. 고개를 끄덕여 만족감을 표시하며 자리에서 일어난 크레닉은 다시 한 번 격려하듯 게일런의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다. 크레닉이 보여주는 친근감의 표현에도 게일런은 그저 고개를 살짝 끄덕여 답하는 절제를 내보였다. 여전히 아무런 변화가 없는 상대의 표정을 확인하며, 크레닉은 말했다. 

 

“그럼 오늘은 이만 가보도록 하지.” 

 

연구팀원들의 인사를 뒤로 하며 크레닉은 회의실의 벽을 따라 빠르게 걸어 문으로 향했다. 문이 열리고 복도로 나서자, 밖에서 문 양 옆에 각각 서서 대기하고 있던 두 명의 데스 트루퍼들이 총으로 짧게 경례하고, 자세를 바로한 다음 곧바로 크레닉의 뒤를 따라 걸어가기 시작했다. 뒤에서 한 번 더 회의실 문이 열고 닫히는 소리가 났지만, 이미 오랜 시간에 걸쳐 반복된 절차였기에 회의실에서 자신을 따라 나온 사람이 누구인지는 굳이 뒤를 돌아보며 확인할 필요도 없었다. 배웅을 위해 자신을 따라 나온 게일런이 데스 트루퍼들 사이를 지나 자신과 걸음을 맞춰 반 걸음 정도 떨어진 위치에서 걷기 시작하는 것을 기다렸다가, 크레닉은 말을 꺼냈다. 

 

“오후에 코루산트에서 예산 문제로 회의가 있는데, 정말 가고 싶지 않군."

 

걸음을 멈추지는 않으며 크레닉은 옆을 슬쩍 바라보았다. 자신을 바라보는 시건이 빤히 느껴질텐데도 게일런은 짧게 고개를 끄덕이는 정도로만 호응했다. 그렇지만 게일런이 자신의 시선에 고개를 돌려 자신을 바라보거나 딱히 소리를 내어 자신의 말에 답하지도 하지도 않으며, 그저 조용히 선착장까지 따라와 작별인사만을 내뱉는 것도 이미 익숙해진 패턴이었다. 오히려 자신이 하고 싶은 이야기를 마음껏 털어 놓는 것이 상담사에게 털어놓듯 편하기만 해서, 크레닉은 매번 일방적인 짧은 대화를 즐기기까지 했기에 게일런이 말이 없다는 건 그다지 신경쓰이지 않았다. 크레닉은 피식 웃으며 다시 앞으로 시선을 돌렸다.

 

“지금 이 시점에서는 우리 부서가 아니라도 예산배정이나 감사를 이유로 간섭하는 놈들 중에서는 정확한 내용은 몰라도, 대강 데스스타 프로젝트의 존재 정도는 파악하는 인간들이 있을지도 몰라. 물론 자신이 짐작하는 사실을 감히 입 밖으로 꺼내 놓거나 할 정도로 멍청한 놈이 아직까지는 없었다는 건 일하기에 나쁜 조건은 아니긴 하지. 그렇지만 덕분에 예산 문제로 회의를 할 때마다 겨우 몇천 크레딧 정도를 더 받자고 비위를 맞추는게 짜증날 때도 많아. 지금 우리가 어떤 역사를 쌓아가는지 이해하지도 못하는 녀석들의 비위를 맞추고, 개처럼 낑낑거리며 내뱉는 헛소리에 애써 화를 억누르고 친절하게 하나하나 답변을 해주면서 이것도 내 인계심의 한계를 확인해보는 나름의 실험이려니, 하고 참을 따름이야.” 

“……” 

“그에 비해서 여기 이두 기지는 관리도 잘 되고 있고, 아주 마음이 편하지. 다 네 덕분이야, 게일런.” 

 

여전히 대답이 없어 돌아보자, 그제서야 게일런은 짧게 끄덕였다. 그런 반응에 크레닉이 노골적으로 피식 웃었지만, 그럼에도 그 표정에 변화는 없었다. 결국 크레닉은 어깨를 가볍게 으쓱하며 다시 앞으로 고개를 돌렸다. 직진으로 조금 더 나아가다 왼쪽으로 꺾자, 기지의 VIP 선착장으로 이어지는 공간이 나왔다. 저쪽에서 임페리얼 셔틀은 이미 후방부분의 램프를 연 채로 대기하고 있었다. 그 모습이 시야에 들어올 때마다 새삼 대화라기보단 혼잣말에 가깝게 떠들어댄 것 뿐이었는데도, 게일런과 함께 하는 짧은 산책 아닌 산책에 매번 아쉬움이 느껴지는 것도 신기한 일이긴 했다. 그렇지만 그런 싸구려 감정을 굳이 상대방에게 알려줄 필요는 없었기에 선착장으로 나와 셔틀을 향해 랜딩을 따라 걸어가면서, 크레닉은 농담인 것처럼 덧붙였다. 

 

“데스스타가 완공되면, 그걸 처음으로 테스트해보는 건 코루산트에 있는 멍청이들이어도 좋을 거란 생각을 하기도 하지만...역시 어렵겠지. 허술하고 멍청한 업무처리도 충분히 죽을 이유가 될 수 있단 건 타킨과 내가 공유하는 몇 안되는 가치이니 이유는 충분하고, 큰 도시나 행성을 파괴하는 쪽이 데스 스타가 상징하는 제국의 권위에 어울릴 거라 생각하지만 -“

“정말로 아무런 가책도 느끼지 않는 건가?” 

 

예상하지 못했던 게일런의 목소리와 함께 옆에서 손이 튀어나와 크레닉의 오른팔 윗쪽을 강하게 잡아 당겼고, 셔틀의 램프를 몇 걸음 앞에 남겨 둔채로 크레닉은 자신도 모르게 걸음을 멈추었다. 돌아본 시선의 끝에는 분노로 떨리는 얼굴이 있었다. 뒤의 경비병들이 반사적으로 자신들의 블래스터 라이플을 고쳐들며 그 끝을 게일런에게로 향했다. 게일런에게 잡히지 않은 왼손을 들어 만약의 경우가 일어날 가능성을 제지하며 크레닉은 게일런을 마주하며 노려보았다.

 

“갑자기 왜 이러는 거지?”

“사람을 -” 

 

입을 열었지만 쉽게 말이 나오지 않는다는 듯, 깊게 숨을 들이 쉬면서 호흡을 고른 후에야 게일런은 다시 입을 열었지만, 떨리는 그의 목소리는 속에 품었던 분노를 그대로 전하고 있었다. 

 

“대량살상무기의 사용을 어떻게 그리 쉽게 이야기할 수 있지? 대체 어떻게......사람의 목숨을 가지고 농담을 할 수 있는 거냐.”

 

어처구니 없는 말에 크레닉은 자신도 모르게 너털 웃음을 터트리고 말았다. 일그러지는 상대방의 표정에 웃음이 더 커지려는 것을 애써 진정시켜야했다.

 

“글쎄, 내가 왜 신경을 써야하는지 모르겠는데.” 

 

자신의 목소리에 저절로 웃음기가 묻어나는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 

 

“게다가 게일런 — 하하, 이젠 시간이 많이 흘러 아닐 거라 생각했는데. 영리한 너조차 자기애에선 벗어날 수 없다는 건가?” 

“뭐라고?” 

 

자신의 윗팔을 쥐고 있는 손에 힘이 들어가는 것이 느껴졌다. 자유로운 다른 한 손으로는 금방이라도 자신의 얼굴을 한 대 칠 것만 같은 표정의 상대를 향해 크레닉은 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 한 때 과학자였고, 지금은 뛰어난 관료인 그는 절대적인 진실을 알았다. 영리한 게일런이 자신이 알고 있는 사실을 모를리는 없었다. 그가 정말로 잊은 것인지, 아니면 모르는 척 하는 것인지 알 수는 없었지만, 게일런이 멍청하게 구는 걸 보며 괜한 실망감이 느껴져 크레닉은 한숨을 쉴 수 밖에 없었다. 

 

“자신을 비극의 주인공이라 생각하는 건 그만 두도록 해. 이제 와서 진실을 무시하고 덮어 두는 것도 그만 두고.” 

“뭐?” 

“하나만 묻겠어. 코루산트에서 도망치면서 연구자료를 폐기하지 않고 라무로 가져갔던 이유는 뭐지?”  

 

게일런은 그 자리에서 그대로 얼어 붙었다. 크레닉의 팔을 쥐고 있던 손에서 힘이 순식간에 빠져나갔다. 그렇지만 놓아줄 생각은 없었다. 크레닉은 양 손을 뻗어 상대의 어깨를 강하게 쥐었다. 상대방이 반사적으로 몸을 뒤로 빼려는 것을 느낀 그는 손에 더욱 강하게 힘을 불어 넣었다. 증오로 일그러진 상대방의 얼굴을 바라보며 크레닉은 일부러라도 지나칠 정도로 다정한 목소리로 말했다. 

 

“너와 나는 같아, 게일런.” 

 

말을 잇지 못하는 게일런의 얼굴이 고통으로 이그러졌고, 크레닉은 진심으로 즐기면서도, 나름의 진심으로 동정심을 느꼈다. 어쨌든, 게일런은 자신의 친구였으며, 크레닉 자신도 인간인 것이다 - 그래서 손에서 힘을 빼고 크레닉은 팔을 내렸다. 마치 기다렸다는 듯, 반사적으로 한 걸음 물러서는 상대를 향해서 크레닉은 말했다. 

 

“자신감을 가져, 게일런. 위대한 미래를 상상하는 건 누구나 할 수 있지만, 그러한 미래를 현실로 만드는 능력은 오로지 네게만 주어진 것이니. 뛰어난 자가 자신의 능력이 어디까지 갈 수 있는지를 보고 싶은 건 당연한거야 —” 

 

그는 미소를 지었다. 

 

“그러니 자신의 업적을 좀 더 자랑스럽게 여기도록 해.” 

 

다시 덤벼들려고 하는 게일런을 셔틀의 램프 옆에서 대기하고 있던 데스 트루퍼들이 달려와 양쪽에서 그 팔을 잡아서 막았다. 자신이 있어서 재능을 꽃피울 수 있었다는 사실을 인정하지 못하는 상대를 향해 크레닉은 쯧, 혀를 찼지만, 다시 생각해보면 나무에게 태양이나 대지에 감사를 표하라고 하는 것 자체가 말이 안되는 일이기에 결국 한숨을 쉬며 게일런이 진정하길 기다리는 수 밖엔 없었다. 몇 번이고 자신을 사로잡고 있는 손들을 벗어나려고 한참을 발작하듯 날뛰던 게일런은, 한참이 지나서야 저항을 멈췄다. 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬는 그를 바라보며, 크레닉은 데스 트루퍼들이 게일런을 놓아주도록 신호를 보냈다. 더 이상 덤벼들거나 하진 않았지만, 지친 기색을 온 몸으로 드러내면서도, 크레닉을 노려보는 시선엔 흔들림이 없었다. 결국 크레닉은 다시 한 번 혀를 차고, 자신의 손을 피하려고 하는 상대방의 어깨를 굳이 다정하게 툭툭 두드려 주는 것으로 인사를 대신했다. 그리고 그는 게일런을 스쳐 지나 셔틀 쪽으로 향했고, 차분한 걸음으로 램프 위를 걸어 올라갔다. 그가 셔틀 안쪽으로 걸음을 디디었을 때, 갑자기 뒤에서 게일런의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

 

“그래, 네 말이 맞아.” 

 

아까 전의 난동은 아예 없었던 일인 것처럼 지나칠 정도로 차분한 음색이었다. 저절로 얼굴이 찌푸려졌고, 크레닉은 걸음을 멈추고 뒤를 돌아볼 수 밖에 없었다. 그 사이에 점차 굵어지기 시작한 빗줄기에 뒤에 서있는 사람은 표정은 잘 보이지 않았다. 다만 이두의 어두운 하늘 아래, 그 눈만이 빛나고 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 

 

“코루산트를 떠날 때도 굳이 연구자료를 챙겼지. 급하게 폐기하며 뭔가를 빠트리는 것보단 내가 관리하는게 오히려 나을 거라고 핑계를 대면서. 라무에서 지내면서 충분한 시간이 있었는데도, 연구자료를 폐기하지 않은 채 그대로 쥐고 있었고 — 나는 결국 여기에 오게 되었고, 죽음의 별을 만들었어.”

 

갑자기 셔틀 쪽으로 몇 걸음을 옮기던 게일런은 램프에 올라오지는 않은 채로, 바로 그 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 거리는 분명 훨씬 가까워졌건만 상대방이 갑자기 더욱 멀어진 것만 같은 느낌이 들어, 게일런을 향해 말하는 자신의 목소리에 초조감이 반영되지 않도록 크레닉은 애를 써야했다. 

 

“그래서?”

 

매섭게 비가 내리는 이두 기지의 VIP용 선착장에, 조명을 뒤로 하고 선 게일런의 얼굴은 잘 보이지 않았다. 깊은 동공(洞空)처럼, 제대로 읽을 수 없는 그 모습에서 낮은 소리가 새어나왔다 — 게일런이 웃고 있었다. 그의 웃음은 곧 멈추었지만, 크레닉은 어쩐지 게일런이 짓고 있을 미소를 쉽게 그릴 수 있었다. 농담을 하는 것처럼 유쾌한 톤으로 게일런은 말했다.

 

“내가 아닌 무언가가 되는 건 가능하지 않지만, 네 덕분에 내가 할 수 있는 일을 비로소 깨닫게 되었단 거야.“ 

“무슨 —”

 

자신이 생각했던 것보다 날카롭게 튀어나온 말에 순간 당황한 크레닉은 이를 꽉 깨물 수 밖에 없었다. 머리를 가득 채운 질문들은 실은 매우 단순한 것이었다. 그래서 어쨌다는 거지? 무엇을 할 수 있단 거야? 이제 와서, 대체 무엇을. 게일런, 너는 대체 —

 

— 무슨 생각을 하는 거지? 

 

그러나 질문을 던지기도 전에, 자신이 머릿속에 떠올린 내용 때문에 크레닉은 패배감을 느꼈다. 저절로 품게 되는 의문을 용납하고 싶지 않았고, 그러한 의문을 가지게 된다는 의미를 이해하고 싶지 않았다 — 그는 자신이 알 수 없는 게일런을 용서할 수 없었다. 그래서 크레닉은 말 없이 게일런을 노려보다, 그대로 거칠게 몸을 돌려 셔틀 안쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다.

 

“출발해!” 

 

크레닉의 목소리에서 심상치 않은 기운을 느낀 탓인지 데스 트루퍼들은 평소보다 더욱 빠르게 움직였다. 셔틀의 램프가 닫혀 게일런의 모습이 보이지 않게 되어도, 엔진이 점화하고 가스를 분출하며 이륙하면서 생기는 소리가 빗소리를 지우며 귓가를 채워도, 온 몸의 신경을 흐트러트리는 셔틀의 진동에도 게일런의 웃음소리가 여전히 떠나지 않고 귓가에서 맴돌았다. 결국 크레닉은 셔틀의 벽을 주먹 쥔 손으로 쾅 내려쳐서, 손에서 느껴지는 아픔으로 환청을 묻고, 자신의 기억을 지워야 했다. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

어째서 지금 그 날의 일이 떠오른 것일까 — 어쩌면 이전까지는 다만 고집스러운 억지였을지도 모르는, 크레닉 자신을 완벽하게 배반할 계획을 실행에 옮길 결심을 했던 것일 수도 있다는 것에 생각이 미치자, 크레닉은 다시 한 번 저주를 내뱉을 수 밖에 없었다. 물론 그 때 자신이 물었더라도 솔직하게 답했을 가능성이 얼마나 되는지는 알 수 없지만, 상대방의 그런 구상이 어떤 결과물을 낳았는지는 이제 알고 있다. 다음이 없기에 끝을 알 수 없는 감정이 폭주했다. 이미 죽고 없는 상대를 몇 번이고 죽이고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 자신이 진정으로 자신과 동급으로 생각하며, 진심으로 동료라고 생각했던 건 게일런이 유일했건만 — 그러나 지금에는 모든 것이 우스울 따름이었다. 게일런의 죄책감은 자아도취에 불과했고, 지금도 그렇게 밖에는 생각할 수 없었다. 게다가 몇 번이고 크레닉 자신을 배신한 인간이 내린 선택의 이유를 알고 싶지도 않았고, 이해해줄 이유 또한 없었다. 이제 자신도 여기에서 사라질 것이다. 그러니 이제 와서 고독이 두려울 이유 또한 없었다. 체념과 맞닿은 죽음 앞에서, 크레닉은 좌절을 거부했고, 최후의 최후가 되어서도 패배를 인정할 생각은 없었다. 그래서 크레닉은 그에게 허락된 아주 짧은 시간을 빌어 세계를 저주했으며, 자신의 몫이 아닌 미래에 죽음의 별이 더 많은 죽음을 불러오고, 세계가 영원히 파괴의 굴레 속에 놓이기를 진심으로 기도했다. 지금 이 순간 누구도 자신을 보지 못할지라도, 자신은 자기 자신을 알고 있으며, 죽는 순간까지 자신을 지켜보는 단 한 사람의 절대적 목격자이며 재판관이기에 — 그렇기에 그는 자기 자신이란 세계를 품에 안은 채로 사라져갔다. 

최후의 최후까지, 자신에 대해서는 단 한 점의 의심도 없이.

 

 

 


End file.
